


[Podfic] A Tale To Be Told

by epicmusic42, IgnotusSomnium



Series: [Podfic] It's Tough To Be A God [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Brian is a doctor, Gen, Memory Alteration, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Mechs are Gods, disease mention, implied memory manipulation using magic, well most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/pseuds/IgnotusSomnium
Summary: It was a fact, often forgotten, that The Scientist does in fact answer every prayer asked of her. Even if it was just to say something like, “Yeah sorry, doing that will fuck over everyone, but you can do this instead!” She could always be counted on to answer her prayers.
Series: [Podfic] It's Tough To Be A God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] A Tale To Be Told

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale To Be Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865247) by [A_Plethora_Of_Peters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plethora_Of_Peters/pseuds/A_Plethora_Of_Peters). 



[A Tale To Be Told [Podfic] Download](https://archive.org/details/attbtpodfic)

**Cast List:**

Brian: Wren Rowlstone

Brian's Narration: Wren Rowlstone

The Scientist: Tobias Payne

The Scientist's Narration: Tobias Payne

**Overture:**

Intro Music:  
Longing and Concern by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/3999-longing-and-concern  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

The Scientist's theme:  
Brewing Potions by Rafael Krux  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5430-brewing-potions-  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

Crafting the Cure:  
Solitary Diversity by Alexander Nakarada  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/4900-solitary-diversity  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

The Baron's theme:  
Music Box Theme by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/4090-music-box-theme  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

Decision Making:  
Mysterious by Agnese Valmaggia  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/6786-mysterious  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

Towards The Horizon by Alexander Nakarada  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/6406-towards-the-horizon  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

Outro Music:  
Finale by Alexander Nakarada  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/4875-finale  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

**Other Attributions:**

Brian's cabin ambience uses sounds from freesound: Heartbeat by 170134, Male Breathing Slow by Kodack, Clothes rustling by Jandre160108, and household noise by rucisko

The Scientist's Lab ambience uses sounds from freesound including boiling water by radwoc, chimney fire by reinsamba, bubbling by mattfinarelli, delphis DOUBLE EGG TIMER by delphidebrain, Boiling Stew by Electroviolence, turning pages in book by P_Chester, bottles clinking by volivieri, Stirring Tea by aunrea, Stir_tea_with_spoon by KuoShu, Tea_Stir by sidequesting, and stir sugar in tea by Zabuhailo

Additional Sounds in the Scientist's Lab include: messing with paper by vedas

Additional sounds in Brian's Return Home: Antique wall clock by straget and Glass_Bottles_01 by dheming

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
